<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wash Away the Guilt by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650521">Wash Away the Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Firefly, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows who he can trust when he's in need</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Inara Serra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wash Away the Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/XXX">8778</a> on 25 June 2009</p><p>Inspired by prompts from <a href="https://stackcats.livejournal.com/">stackcats</a> who wanted Jack Harkness and Inara and <a href="https://aeron_lanart.livejournal.com/">aeron_lanart</a> who wanted a Jack/someone crossover too with the prompt 'dirt'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm never going to find him."</p><p>Jack sat stiffly upright in the warm, scented bath, tense and desperate.</p><p>"You don't know that," Inara said calmly, sweeping the sponge gently down Jack's neck and back, gradually washing away the dirt accumulated by months of fruitless searching for his brother.  "One day, you'll find him.  Just like Simon found River."</p><p>"Yeah – maybe."  Jack let out a long sigh, and Inara smiled as at last he slid down in the bath.</p><p>She cupped her hand and poured water over his hair, smoothing it back off his face.  "You'll find him," she repeated serenely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>